A thousand Miles to Vanille, is nothing
by xPepsiChanx
Summary: Vanille and Fang fanfic. Vanille want's to confess her love to Fang! But.. Can she? Hope tries to comfort her when she can. But this doesn't stop Vanille's thoughts. (Also a song involved3)


**A/N= I've been wanting to write this, and I've been doubting that it'll come out good. But here it is. I got this idea from two other stories, one involving Soul and Maka (And the concept of the song somewhere) rated M, and another involving Fang and Vanille. This one will involve them in school still. Vanille, wanting to confess to Fang. Of course, the song parts that will be playing (It'll be A thousand Miles) it will go with what is happening/going to happen. ~ Enjoy.**

_And I.. I.. _  
_Don't wanna let you know.._  
A red haired, pigtailed up female walked about. Pacing her steps, walking back and forth. Holding a white envelope in her hand. Her heart pounding straight out of her chest. Her cheeks were flushed with the red color. It was like a nightmare to her. But she didn't mind it one bit as long as she got courage. "Vanille?.." A silver haired teen had said her name. "Hey. Will you just put the letter in her locker?.." He continued talking, knowing the female wasn't hearing him. Before obviously poking her cheek, keeping his finger there for a moment then put his hand to his side. Rubbing against the male jeans of the uniform. "Hey! Vanille! Earth to Vanille!" He yelled, not loud though. The female jumped, and looked at him. "W-What?!" She looked around, it's like she zoned out without realizing it. "Oh.. Sorry Hope." She sighed. "I can't put the letter in.." She had said to herself. Closing the metal locker that was open. She walked away. "It's too much for me to do.." She said quietly to herself, then the male ran after her. "Hey Vanille no it's not. Come on. Let's go get icecream or cakes or whatever to make your mood happier! How about we see Mr Katzroy? - Or Mrs Villiers?" He smiled. "Or uh.. Uh.. Mr Villiers?" Hope's smile instantly went away the moment he said his name. and him weren't on good terms as it seemed. "Oh.. Alright!" Vanille said, returning to her happy self, before running off to 's room. She knocked on the door, and the teacher opened the door, her pink hair pushed to the side. She greeted them with a smile. "Vanille, Hope!. What brings you here?" She gestured them to come in, holding the door open. They walked in, and she closed the door behind him. "Oh Vanille is h-" Hope began, but Vanille covered his mouth. "It's nothing.." Vanille said, losing her smile.

_I.. I.. _  
_Drown in your memory.._  
After class was over, the bell ringing. Vanille sighed, and walked out of the class room. Holding onto the letter, forgetting about it, in her hand. Hope followed after her. "Hey Vanille, don't be sad now." He said to her. She shook her head. "It's fine. Really Hope. Thank you." She turned to look at him, a smile appearing before running off. She ran around the corner, bumping into a person. She was about to fall back, but was caught by them. She opened her eyes, looking at the person. It was none other then Fang. Her face lit up, and she dropped the letter from her grasp. "I-I.. E-Er.." She stuttered. Fang chuckled. And set her back to her feet, since the way she caught her was her arm around her waist and her on her heals. "There you go." She said with a small smile. "Wouldn't want you, to get hurt." Fang said. Patting her on the head a little. "See you around." She passed by the letter, Vanille's face in a deep red color. She smiled, and noticed she passed by the letter. Quickly picking it up. Being held by Fang.. Vanille squealed, before running home. She lived alone like most, Hope saw everything and chuckled from a far. "Now she'll be on and on about it." He went home also.

_I.. I.. _  
_Don't want to let this go.._  
Vanille, when she did get home. She closed the door behind her, locking it and smiled even, even more!. She ran up the stairs. Opening up her door, and went over to her bed. She fell back. And looked up at the ceiling. She held the letter up to eye view. "Tomorrow.. I promise!" She said, and then rolled all over her bed like a little kid who didn't wanna be waken up or was tickled to death by a sibling. She sat up. And took her school jacket off. "But if I did let this letter go.. Or my memory of her!" she exclaimed, before putting her letter in the pocket of the jacket. And stood up. "I shouldn't think like that!" She walked to the bathroom, splashing cold cold water on her face after she turned the water on. She grabbed her pink towel, and patted her face with it. She turned around, and exhaled through her nose, leaning against the counter. "Much better." She said to herself. "Tomorrow.. If Fang accepts my feelings.." Her face had her same old happy smile once again. She giggled, walking out of the bathroom after turning the light off.

_I.. I.._  
_Dont.._  
As morning comes. Vanille wakes up. She gets out of her nightgown, and puts on her uniform. The blue skirt, white buttoned up shirt, pink tie and cream colored overall sweater. Her tights, and the brown school shoes. She grabs her backpack, and walks out of her house to the school after locking the door. She meets up with Hope and greets him a good morning. "So you'll tell her today?!" Hope exclaimed, Vanille nodded. "This morning~!" She giggled. Walking into the school, before standing infront of Fang. Her heart raced, Hope looked at her as he saw her face lighting up in a red color. "Good morning, Vanille." She says. "G-Good morning Fang." Vanille replies back. A moment passes, Hope elbows her arm. "Sorry she's.. Tired." Hope told Fang, and Fang nodded. "Well alright then, you guys should get to class." Fang says, passing by Vanille. Vanille looks at the ground, clenching her fists a little. "I missed.. My chance.." Vanille sighed, as she walked into the building. She followed Hope to the fourth floor, up many steps. She sniffled a little. "Hey.. Don't cry.." Hope tells her, Vanille shook her head "I'm not."

_If I could fall.. _  
_Into the sky.. Do you think time.. _  
_Would pass us by?.._  
They passed by Mrs Villiers, while she was talking to her older sister, Lightning. "I wonder what's wrong with them.." The youngest says, before opening a window not far from her. "It's hot~!" She walked back to her sister, and then a rush of wind blew in. Snatching Vanille's letter she was holding for some time now, up into the air and out the window. Vanille gasped, and quickly ran after it. Without realizing, she climbed up onto the window pane. And reached out, she grabbed the letter. But instead, at the time she also slipped and fell. The two Farrons, along with Hope rushed over to the window. "Vanille!" Hope yelled out. He reached out to her, before running down the multiple steps. "Claire! Do something!" The youngest Farron exclaimed, before running after Hope. Lightning gulped. "I can't just- Ugh!" She ran after her sister. Vanille held onto her letter, her hands on her chest. She screamed, and before reaching the ground, she was in someone's arms. Someone had caught her, she opened her eyes and looked at the person. "Hey! I told you to get to class, not to fall out of windows." Fang chuckled, holding Vanille in the bridal pose, one arm under her legs while the other is at her upper back to keep her sitting up. "B-But! I -err.. I had to get something.." Vanille said, narrowing her eyes down at her chest. Gripping the letter. "Which would be?.." Fang asked, concerned a little. _What could be so more important than her life, she thought._

_Cause you know.. _  
_I would walk a thousand miles.._  
_If I could just.. See you.._  
Vanille gulped. "A letter." She said. "For you.." Fang looked at the letter in her hands, and before saying anything. Vanille ripped it up. "It's nothing important.." "Of course it is! I wanted to read it, if it was what made you jump-" Vanille, put her hands on Fang's cheeks and leaned in. Kissing her a little, before pulling back and then jumped out of her arms on her arm. Running away, or so she wanted to. Fang grabbed her by the wrist. And around the corner were the three. "Vanille!" Hope exclaimed, and ran over to her. "That was suicidal crazy!" He sighed in relief. Vanille smiled a little, to know her friends were concerned for her. "Sorry.." The two sisters both sighed in relief. "Why didn't you leap after her, Claire-" "Hey, you wanted me to di-" "I know-" Fang rolled her eyes to the two of them arguing. Before pulling Vanille away from them. Vanille shrieked a little. "W-What? Why are you pulling me away?"

_If I could just.._  
_Hold you.. Tonight.._  
Fang pulled Vanille into a hug when they were away. "So. Let me take a hint.. The letter was a confession?" Vanille's face lit up once more, and nodded a little. "Well yeah.." Fang chuckled, and lifed up her chin with her thumb and index. "Well, gladly enough I'd like to accept those feelings." Fang smiled a little. Vanille's face grew darker and darker. "R-Really?" Fang nodded. And she giggled. "I guess I worried you when I leaped out huh?" "Yeah you kinda did." "Sorry-" This time, Vanille was cut off with a kiss of interruption. She wrapped her arms around Fang when she noticed she hasn't, and returned their kiss. _Never let me go. Atleast today._ Was the whole thing she was thinking of during this all. She was content, and happy.

**A/N= And this is my final product. I'm not that good in writing a story about teen romance xD**


End file.
